


A Childlike Christmas

by TheMaskedViola



Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: Christmas, Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedViola/pseuds/TheMaskedViola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas with the lads! Will Geoff and Jack be able to keep their sanity while watching their little troublemakers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Childlike Christmas

The snow fell quietly on the lawn of the small hunter green house in the middle of the rather large neighborhood. It was the first snow of winter and also Christmas. In the shade of night, there was barely a noise interrupting the still suburban community except the faint sound of carollers from far away. But that's just how things looked. Inside the quaint green house, Hell seemed to be brimming over into the real world, or at least it seemed that way to the gentlemen trying to wrangle the three toddlers running about. Yes, this meant it was finally Christmas Eve in the Ramsey household.

  
It had all started when Gavin, the blonde child with the sparkling blue eyes and funny little voice, stole Michael's warrior teddy bear. Michael was a grumpy little kid that had red curls of hair and quite a loud voice, especially when he was yelling at Gavin. The blonde little tike was running around, carrying the bear and laughing loudly while Michael chased after him yelling angrily, his face turning a bright shade of red. He kept a good watch on that bear, like a safety blanket and Gavin made a habit of snatching it everytime he wasn't looking, which only really caused trouble for him, because then Michael would get angry and go after him, yelling his little head off. Sometimes Geoff wondered if he would ever lose his voice from all the yelling.

 

Geoff was one of the boy's "caretakers". He wasn't their dad, but him and his best friend, Jack, decided a while ago that they should take in family-less kids to help out. Geoff was used to the little routine from the two boys by now, to the point where it didn't phase him anymore. He sat on the couch watching the toddlers run around yelling. His eyes scanned the room, finding the other toddler huddled up by the window playing with a handheld video game console. Ray was always the one that he would find preoccupied with a game, just playing while all Hell broke loose around him. He had slightly darker skin than the other two, but he wore glasses just like Michael. His hair was a kind of black just like Geoff's.

 

  
The other child, Ryan, was sitting on the other couch, reading a book. Ryan was a little older than the lads, but only by a little bit. His hair was dishwater blonde and his eyes were blue, like Gavin. He was a pretty calm kid, although sometimes Geoff had to wonder if Ryan was absolutely crazy. He had a very wild imagination and was often found amongst his stuffed farm animals whispering something about Edgar. Geoff shook his head in thought as the two running tykes ran towards him. He sighed and picked up the blonde toddler. Gavin looked up at Geoff smiling, he knew that Geoff would have him give the stuffed bear back to his red headed sibling, but Geoff couldn't stay mad at the little guy.

"Alright, Gavin. Give the bear back to Michael. You shouldn't take toys away from Michael, you know it makes him mad." He put Gavin back down.

The small child giggled, "I know."

His voice was really goofy with the way he talked and it made Geoff smile. The blonde child handed the brown stuffed bear back to Michael who yanked it out of his hand, stomping away angrily.  
Geoff watched the red head walk away, amused with his anger and then turned back to Gavin. "Why do you take his stuff when you know it makes him mad?"

The toddler smiled and shrugged, "It's funny." He waddled away to go play with his stuffed green monster that had a permanent scowl etched on its face.

The other actual adult of the house, Jack, was in the kitchen finishing the Christmas Eve dinner. He had been working all day on the dinner and it was finally in the end stages. Although the running kids didn't really help with the progress and Jack was really hungry by then, having to smell the food cooking all day.

Geoff wandered in the kitchen where Jack was working his ass off at the oven. "Well you look tired. It smells good though, so I mean there's an upside."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah if only I hadn't had to deal with hazardous running kids. I thought the deal was that if I cooked all day then you would watch the kids and make sure they stayed out of the kitchen, remember?"

Geoff pulled a confused face, "I think you're making up things, I never agreed to that."

Jack scoffed and kept working, pouring a thick liquid into a gravy bowl.

Geoff felt a small tug on his pant leg and looked down to see a timid Michael looking up at him. "When's dinner, daddy?" Michael was always considerably nicer around Geoff than Jack. Geoff assumed that the boy really did see him as his father.

"I don't know, Michael," He looked at his orange bearded friend, "When will dinner be ready, Jack?"

The man turned to the oven and smiled, "Pretty much done and I can't wait. I'm hungry."

Geoff shook his head, "Speak for yourself, you take too long making this stuff." He laughed and walked in the dining room.

The table was already set, thanks to Ryan's help, may it have been willing or not. Geoff pulled out Michael's chair so he could climb in. Usually Geoff would pick him up and sit him on it, but Michael liked getting on the chair himself. Jack announced loudly so everyone could hear that dinner was done. Soon, everybody wandered into the dining room. Gavin with a skip in his step, carrying his stuffed monster. Ryan walked in, scanning all the food on the table with a growling stomach. Jack glided in laden down with the last dishes, like the cranberry sauce and stuffing.

Finally Ray stepped in, his eyes focused on the screen of the game in his hands even as he climbed into his seat.

"No games at the table, Ray." Jack gently reminded the child like he had a million times before.

Ray looked up and closed the game, setting it on his seat. They all happily dug in, eating the delicious, home-cooked food. It was the first year that Geoff felt the kids could use the fine, mini wine glasses, but still he watched like a hawk to make sure they didn't get broken. Michael was overjoyed to have the nice glasses because he felt just like Geoff that had one of the bigger wine glasses. Plus the sparkling grape cocktail juice the boys were drinking made him think they were grown ups since it so closely resembled Jack and Geoff's actual wine.

The dinner was going well, all of the children were stuffing their faces except for Ryan who was too old to eat like a child. When they got done, even with the dessert, they all filed back into the living room to continue playing. Jack and Geoff followed shortly thereafter, lagging behind to clean up the mess.

 

They found the boys in various activities, Ray playing on his game, Ryan watching some show on tv, Michael was playing with his bear, and Gavin was under the Christmas tree, scavenging through presents.

"This one's for me, and this one is for Micoo, this one is for me. This one is for Rye. This one is mine..."

Geoff chuckled and sat down on the couch.

Michael walked up to him with bright eyes, "Geoff, when is Santa coming?"

The adult smiled, realizing that not just Michael, but every child had stopped what they were doing to listen to what Geoff would answer.

"Err well... He comes late at night, whenever everyone is asleep and he comes down the chimney and leaves presents under the tree so whenever you wake back up, you can open them, and the ones that me and Jack and everyone else got you." He ruffled Michael's hair who gave a toothy grin. If Jack had ruffled Michael's hair, there would have been an anger fit the size of an atom bomb, but Geoff was allowed because he was Geoff.

It was later at night when the boys were getting ready for bed when Ray got silent. That wasn't usually a bad thing, but when he stopped answering people's questions the other kids knew he was plotting. They found out later after Geoff and Jack had tucked them in for the night what he was planning.

 

Gavin was almost asleep when he was shook aware by Michael and Ray.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked with groggy eyes, not understanding why they would still be up after Geoff and Jack tucked them in.

Ray spoke in hushed tones, "Shh, shut your big mouth. We're going downstairs to wait for Santy Claus and ask for presents. Are you going?"

The blonde headed boy thought about it and then nodded, obviously wanting to see the jolly man in the red suit. He slowly slipped off of the bed and joined the two other children as they carefully tiptoed down the stairs, deciding not to slide down like they usually did because it would make too much noise. They finally got down to where the tree was and saw all the presents that were there previously. There were no new ones, meaning Santa had not come yet. Ray sat down with his blanket and his game, since he brought a way to pass the time. Michael just sat and looked at the tree, noticing how different it looked once the string of lights were the only illumination in the room. Gavin was huddled beside Michael, afraid of the dark.

 

For a while it all remained silent, there wasn't a sound. No sleigh bells ringing or the sound of hoofs on the rooftop. They waited in absolute quiet. And after a while, they started to notice something. They started to notice their eyes getting droopier and their minds drifting away. It happened to Gavin first when he chose to lay down on the couch. Soon he dreamed of sugar plums dancing through his head. Michael put out a tough fight before falling asleep; he struggled to stay awake to see Santa, but the poor kid just couldn't make it. Finally he fell asleep as well, faced towards the tree. Then only Ray was left. He couldn't play the game because he felt so tired, but he felt he needed to see Santa since the other two had fallen asleep. He felt his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep, almost beaten by the drowsiness until he heard a soft sound. He struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw a man in a red suit by the tree and he smiled as he fell asleep, knowing that he had seen the Santy Claus.

 

Dawn broke when Michael smelled the faint scent of his dads' coffee brewing in the coffee pot. Slowly he got up yawning, scanning the room. He saw Gavin passed out on the couch and Ray leaned up against said couch, snoring, his glasses had fallen on the ground next to him. As his eyes looked around the vast room, he realized something else. There was a ton of presents laying all around the Christmas tree and in the stockings.

His eyes went wide as he shouted out to the whole house, "Santa was here! He brought presents!"

The toddler ran into the kitchen, grabbing Geoff's hand and pulling him towards the tree to examine the presents. The adult had just enough time to put his cup of coffee down before he was dragged into the living room to look at the newfound surprises. "Whoa, hold on there."

Michael stopped in front of the tree and pointed at the mounds of new presents while his brothers slowly got up to look at the presents. Gavin made a screeching sound and attacked the presents, climbing atop the tallest gift. Ray looked around and shook the packages, listening for a present he would like. Michael ran to look in his stocking for the gifts as Geoff watched with an amused smile.

Jack walked up with his and Geoff's coffee, handing him his cup. "Think we did good this year?"

"Yeah, just next time try not to wrap Santa's gifts the same as our gifts."

Jack shrugged, smiling, "Don't think they even notice."

There was a sound of ripping paper, "wow, Santa has the same wrapping paper as we do!"

Jack's smile disappeared while Geoff chuckled into his coffee, "You were saying?"


End file.
